theatrefandomcom-20200215-history
Darryl Maximilian Robinson Is Proud To Announce That The 2018 Saint Sebastian Players of Chicago Revival of Rupert Holmes' "The Mystery of Edwin Drood" Has Received Seven 2019 Chicago BroadwayWorld.com Regional Theatre Award Nominations!
'THE 2018 SAINT SEBASTIAN PLAYERS OF CHICAGO REVIVAL OF RUPERT HOLMES' CLASSIC MUSICAL WHODUNIT ''THE MYSTERY OF EDWIN DROOD HAS RECEIVED SEVEN NON-EQUITY 2019 CHICAGO BROADWAYWORLD.COM REGIONAL THEATRE AWARD NOMINATIONS! CHICAGO-This year, in The City of Big Shoulders, The City That Works, The Windy City, a celebration by theatre practitioners, theatregoers and theatre lovers has been occurring. Last year, outgoing Mayor Rham Emanuel declared to Chicago residents that the performing arts in the city mattered by announcing and proclaiming 2019: The Year of Chicago Theatre! And many noted theatre groups and companies have responded by presenting some of their best work. Now, for one small, hard-working, non-Equity professional theatre group that presented a critically-praised musical revival of a seldom performed classic in a more than century old church, the celebration has become more fun! The 2019 Chicago BroadwayWorld.Com Regional Theatre Award Nominations have been announced, and among a highly-worthy group of productions, The 2018 Saint Sebastian Players of Chicago Revival of Rupert Holmes' classic musical whodunit "The Mystery of Edwin Drood" has received seven Chicago BWW Regional Nominations including Best Performer In A Musical '''or Revue ( Resident Non-Equity ) for Darryl Maximilian Robinson for his portrayal of Mr. William Cartwright, Your Chairman of The Music Hall Royale and Mayor Thomas Sapsea, ' Best Performer In A Musical or Revue' ( Resident Non-Equity ) for Sarah Myers for her portrayal of Miss Alice Nutting and Edwin Drood, Best Direction of A Musical or Revue '''( Resident Non-Equity ) for Robert-Eric West, Best Choreography ( Resident Non-Equity ) for Tamara Drew, Best Costume Design ( Resident Non-Equity ) for Sandra Leander, Best Set Design ( Resident Non-Equity ) for Emil Zbella , and Best Ensemble of A Musical ( Resident Non-Equity ) for The Entire Cast! And 2000 miles away, in The City of Angels, Los Angeles, 45-season veteran and award-winning stage actor and play director Darryl Maximilian Robinson, The Founder of The Excaliber Shakespeare Company of Chicago, was all smiles. A Chicago-born and staged-trained actor, Robinson during an extended visit to his hometown last year appeared as The Chairman Mr. William Cartwright of The Music Hall Royale and The Mayor Thomas Sapsea of Cloisterham, England in the SSP revival of "The Mystery of Edwin Drood". His performance was critically-praised, well-received by audience members ( particularly those who joined him onstage as participants in "The Voting" portion of "Drood" ) and documented by Wikipedia'. Upon hearing the news of the '''Seven Chicago BWW Regional Theatre Award Nominations' captured by the SSP revival of "Drood," including his own for''' Best Performer In A Musical or Revue''' ( Resident Non-Equity ), in his adopted hometown of LA, the 1997 Chicago Joseph Jefferson Citation Award Winner for Outstanding Actor In A Principal Role In A Play and 2015 / 2016 Los Angeles ELATE Season Ticket Holder Best Actor Award Nominee had only one response: "LET THE VOTING COMMENCE!". Mr. Robinson is thrilled, grateful and delighted to take this public opportunity to thank the entire cast and crew of The 2018 Saint Sebastian Players Revival of Rupert Holmes' brilliant but seldom performed "The Mystery of Edwin Drood" for their fine, quality and professional-caliber work, and he expresses his hearty congratulations to all the SSP nominees...INCLUDING THE ENTIRE CAST FOR BEST ENSEMBLE OF A MUSICAL! Visit: Chicago BWW Regional Theatre Awards Voting at BroadwayWorld.Com to play your part in 2019: The Year of Chicago Theatre by CASTING YOUR VOTE FOR "THE MYSTERY OF EDWIN DROOD"! https://www.broadwayworld.com/chicago/voteregion.cfm